Karma
by antz2u
Summary: Haruka had lost her memories in an accident and treated Michiru like an enemy. what will happen when Haruka gets her memory back and it Michiru's turn to lost her memory. My first HM fic. One Shot. Please reviews. Ending added
1. Karma

Disclaimer: I did not own any characters from Sailormoon.

Personal note: This is my first ever HM fic. Sorry for my bad English and grammar as I'm still learning it. Actually I want to write a long fic for HM but currently I'm woking on another fic titled Guardian Angel (can be found at Strawberry Panic anime). I thought it's better for me to finish that first then only start a new one. Hope to get more reviews to improve my writing.

Haruka's POV

"What the fu……." I quickly jump on my feet, knocked down my chair to avoid the water dripping on my pants from the desk.

"I'm so….sorry…I didn't mean….."

I glared at her. "It's you again! I know. I know. You want to apologize right? Want to say it was an accident to spill your drinks on my pen…..". The words were hanging at there and nothing came out from my mouth. My mouth was wide opened and my jaw was almost hit on the ground when I saw my pendrive was soaked with coffee. I quickly grabbed it and wipe it dry with my own clothes, ignored the coffee stains that would stick on my clothes. My hand was trembling. I don't know it was because of my anger or because of I'm nervous. My 2 months project was saved on this pendrive. If anything happened to this pendrive, I swore, I will kill this aqua-haired woman. I shot at her with murderous eyes, packed my things and left before she can't say anything. The aqua-haired looked at me sadly when I stormed away from the place.

--

I almost want to crash that computer monitor when, KaE, my best buddy, stopped me on time.

"Hey steady man. Are you out of your mind? You have to pay for it you know?" KaE said while grabbed the monitor away.

"Then just pay for it. Like I care. I can afford it". This time I grabbed the keyboard from the desk and luckily KaE snatched it from me fast and saved me from trouble again.

"I know you can afford it Tenoh Haruka. But this is school's properties you know. Can you please be calm down for a while and think for the consequences if you really damage the school's properties. Can you?" KaE stared at me closely with her blue eyes.

I sighed and dropped backed to my chair. "Teach me how to calm down KaE. My 2 months effort is now gone. In front of my own eyes, before I can't even say no. You know 2 days later is the deadline. 2 days. 2 days! How can I rewrite the whole program in 2 days time?" She emphasized the 2 days by showing it with her 2 fingers.

"Well, maybe Kaioh-san……"

"Don't ever ever mention her name again in front of me. If you don't want me to get mad again."

KaE cleared her throat. "Ok. Ermm… so..well, what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. I really don't know". I shook my head and stared at the empty ceiling.

Michiru's POV

"You did it again"

"Are you praising me?". I get the violin from my desk and enter the music room. Setsuna followed me from behind. Once inside the room she took her seat in front of me while I placed the violin on my shoulder and began the music.

"If only she knew you were doing this all because of her…."

I ignored Setsuna's statement. I tighten my gripped on my violin and my pace was getting faster. I'm not concentrating and my mind was somewhere else. I'm doing this for her. Or am I? Or am I doing this just to get her attention? Her attention. That supposed to be on me. Why? It was not supposed to be like this. She was not supposed to look at me with fiery teal eyes. NO! Sitting in front of me aren't suppose to be Setsuna. It's suppose to be….to be……I dropped my violin and bended on my knees. Tears were flowing down. My body was shaking uncontrollably. I buried my face on my own hand. Setsuna run to my side at once and hug me.

"Dear, it's gonna be alright. Just…stay strong."Setsuna whispered to my ear.

"Will…will it?" I asked, weakly.

"Yes of course it will. Believe me Michiru….Believe me…."

Haruka's POV

If there's a typing contest now, sure the champion will be me. My fingers were moving fast, typing on the keyboard. My teal eyes were fixed on the monitor screen. A headband with the word 'Gambateh' was tying up on my forehead. There's only 1 thing on my mind. The program.

A hand was slammed on my keyboard. My fingers came to a halt. I turned my head and looked up. It was KaE. I put up an annoyed look and unwelcome face.

"You can stop now."

"What do you mean by I can stop now. Do you know how long and how hard do I beg for my lecturer to give me some time to rewrite the whole program? You ask me to stop now? Are you nuts? He just gave me 1 week time and you are interrupting me now." I took her hand away and once more focused my attention on the monitor screen. KaE took a chair and placed it beside me.

"It's useless Haruka. I just back from the lecturer's office. Your lecturer, Mr Takita, was praising Seiya's work. He opened Seiya's program to let us have a look and it's exactly the same as yours."

My fingers stopped from typing. I turned my attention to KaE. She was looking at me with her calm blue eyes. "What do you mean by Seiya's program is same as mine?"

KaE sighed. "Don't you understand? Seiya had passed up his program 1 week ago. Don't know where, when and how, he copy or should I say stole your program and passed it to Mr Takita and claimed it as his program. If you passed up your program now, you will be caught cheating, copy other student's program."

I was shocked. "No….no…way. It can…..can't b..be…" I stammered. I dropped backed to my chair. I stared at the monitor with unbelievable eyes. "But…but….." I suddenly stood up and rushed to the exit with clenched fists. Sensed something amiss, KaE quickly grabbed my hand to stop me.

"Where are you going?" KaE asked.

"Find Seiya to get the truth." My voice was cold.

KaE sighed. "It's no use, Haruka. He won't admit it. Both of us are very sure of it. And no one will believe you either."

"Am I supposed to sit at here and do nothing and see him stole my work and my credits? Is that what you mean?" I punched at the wall hard in madness. My breathing was fast. My eyes were flared with anger. KaE did not dare to touch me. She never sees me so mad before. She stood aside, watching me closely in case I did anything stupid. Not long, I slowly shook my head and calmed down. "Damm" I whispered.

Seeing I finally got my sensed back, KaE led me backed to the chair and we both seated down. I leaned against the chair; head tilted back, eyes half opened, facing the ceiling, losing all my spirits.

"Haruka, don't acts like a loser. It's just not like you." KaE kicked me once on my leg.

I kept quiet.

"We'll find Mr Takita later to talk bout your case. Sure he will understand and extend your deadline."

"For how long?" I mumbled. "It took me forever to finish up this program. You knew it."

"But still, it's better than none. And you have no choice now, Haruka."

I continue to play dumb.

KaE sighed again. "Actually, there's other thing else on my mind now and I think we should discussed bout it."

"What other thing that should have my attention now?" My eyes still fixed on that ceiling.

"There's one. The one who spilled her coffee on your pendrive. Kaioh Michiru."

I quickly get straight up when I heard that name and glared at KaE angrily. My flame came back again. "I repeat once again. Don't ever ever……."

"You calm down first." KaE put her 2 hands on my shoulders, force me to sit. I roughly shrugged her hands off and sat down with a very annoyed face. KaE shook her head and sighed.

"You should thank her this time"

"Why should I?" I barked at KaE.

"If not because of her, you had passed up the assignment. Then you will be caught cheating." I kept quiet.

"Not just this time. Remember the day when she claimed that she accidentally took your car key away? If not because of you have to spend some times to search for your key, that day you will be left stranded in the middle of the road, crying for help with 4 flat tires."

"It was Seiya who let the air out."

"Glad you remember it. Then do you still remember another incident where Kaioh-san accidentally again push you into the swimming pool and….."

I was on my feet at once again. "Of course I remember. And because of her my new phone was spoilt too." I frowned when I think backed of the incident.

"On the surface, it does look bad. But what happened next?"

"Hmm….erm….." I rubbed the back of my neck, felt embarrassed to talk on.

"Your web design lecturer, Mrs. Kenchin, insisted to have a look at your phone because she suspected you are flirting with her daughter which you really did. And how did she knew bout it?" KaE looked her eyes on me again. I turned my head away, ignored her question.

"Because her daughter spends her 3 months allowance on 1 month phone bill chatting with you." This time, it's KaE's turned to bark at me.

"I… I didn't ask her to call me" I sheepishly replied.

KaE looked defeated with my answer. "Fine. Fine. It's an old story so just dismiss it. But, for now, can't you really see, everythings that Kaioh-san did , looked like she's giving you troubles but the facts is, she's helping you all these while."

"But…" I want to protest but KaE cut in. "When I first transfer into this college, you two are already not getting along well. And, I don't know much bout your history. But have you ever thought who was she to you before you lost your memories 1 year ago?"

"_But have you ever thought who was she to you before you lost your memories 1 year ago_?"

KaE's words kept ringing on my mind as I was on my way to car park to get my car. When I was still at hospital, she visited me everyday. When I finally healed and came back to school, she tried to get near to me and care for me. But not just her. There are uncountable girls in the college who wanted to care for me everyday, and I found they are annoying included her. Never crossed in my mind to wonder who was her to me before I lost my memories until KaE brought it out.

Michiru's POV

I felt tired after the long hour classes. Furthermore I didn't have enough sleep these few days. I was worried for her and had been searching for ways to stop her from passing out her assignment. Thanks to Yaten, Seiya's brother, only I knew Seiya had stole her work. I can tell her face to face, but…. I didn't want her to think of me like I'm same like the other girls and get her annoyed. What can I do except to do some bad things to get her attention. I get it but it's not this attention that I wanted to get from her. What should I do?

"Honk…………………!!'

I'm awake from my thoughts only to find myself in the middle of the road and a car is moving at me with high speed. I was too shock to take any action until I felt I was roughly pulled out from the road. I lost my balance and fell on a warm body. I looked up and met with a pair of teals eyes. Haruka!

"What are you thinking over there? I called your name few times but still you want to rush out to the road there. You really want to die that much?" Haruka scolded me. I didn't angry with her because I can hear, there was concerned in her voice. Before I could reply, we heard the driver was cursing, behind of me. Haruka helped me get on my feet and went to the driver to reason with her. I smiled to myself. This is the first time in a year; she seemed to worry for me. Not long the driver accelerated away, while Haruka was still cursing the driver. I laughed, when I saw her childish side. It brought me back the memories.

--

We walked side by side, did not utter out a single word. I felt comfortable with it even though there was only silence between us. But the silence did not last long when she finally decided to speak first.

"Actually……"

I looked at her. She kept quiet again. I was wondering what was on her mind, caused her hesitant with her words. I patiently wait for her. She was nervous. I can feel it. She was clutching her hands tightly and on and off will rub her back of the neck. It's been a while since the last time I saw her like this. I really enjoy the moment we are together now. I sighed and hoped this moment will last forever.

"Honk………………"

I looked up. The same horning sound again. A car had lost its control and was heading towards us. No, not again I thought. Instead of being pulled, this time I was being push a way. I landed hard on the road and got bruises on my hard due to the force. But, that's not what on my mind now. When I turned my head towards Haruka, she was sitting on the road. The car had stopped just few inches away from Haruka. Her eyes were wide opened staring at the car.

Haruka's POV

I felt like my breath had stopped. The car just managed to stop on time. I was sweating. I can't see the car. I can't see anything. There was something else. Images. Lots of it. It kept surging out from my head. I grabbed my head with my both hands. I felt very painful. My head was hurt. And I screamed. Someone wrapped her arms around me. "Calm down Ruka. Please….calm down. Don't scare me." Someone was soothing me. Someone was trying to calm me. I remembered the voice. It belonged to an angel. I hugged that angel tightly. "Michi…michi….I remember….."

--

We were cuddling comfortably on the couch in the apartment where Michiru shared with, Setsuna, her friend until we were interrupted by a tall, dark skinned woman. She narrowed her eyes towards us.

"Now, now. If I could make a wish, I hope Haruka, you, lost your memories FOREVER." The girl said and pointed her fingers towards me.

Michiru frowned. "Setsuna……"

"Hai. Hai. But it's mad to see you two glued to each other since Haruka had gained back her memories 3 weeks ago. Think for me please. I'm still single." Setsuna grumbled and crossed her hand on her chest.

I laughed out loudly. "Setsuna, from the first day I know you until now, you are still single. How long it had been?" I moved my fingers and pretending to count it. Setsuna threw a pillow towards me and stormed into her room. I continued to laugh.

"Ruka……"

"Hai. Hai. I apologized." I was still laughing.

Michiru sighed. "Not to me, honey"

"Yes, it's really to you." I stopped laughing and seriously look at Michiru. Michiru arched her eyebrow, confused. "I'm sorry for everything that I have done in past few months that had hurt you so much."

Michiru wanted to say something but I placed a finger on her lips to prevent her to do so. "Let me finished it first." She nodded her head and smiled at me sweetly. "I know it's very hard for you in these few months. And being a fool myself, I kept on treating you like you were an alien from another planet".

Michiru giggled when she heard this and planted a kiss on my forehead. I smiled to her. "But believe me, when I think of it now, it hurt me as much as I hurt you last time. And I feel very regret for it. I treat you so bad but you still…… care for me. Endlessly. I really feel ashamed with myself and I'm….not deserve to have your love…….."

Michiru lurched forward and kiss me deeply. She parted my lips slowly with her tongue and slowly explored it in my mouth. I did not try to finish my sentence and surrender to her quickly. We hold each other tightly, kissing passionately, enjoying every moment now. I pulled away when I felt my face was wet. Then I saw there were tears, streaming down from Michiru's eyes.

"Why are you crying, dear? Did I hurt you?" I caressed her left cheek and wiped away her tears with my thumb. I was damm worried on that time. Michiru just shook her head.

"Tell me, what is it." I pulled her back into my embraced, wrapping my both hands on her waist. She rested her head on my chest and I rested my chin on her head.

"I'm glad you are back. I've been waiting for this for so long, and it's torturing me much." I hugged Michiru tighter when I heard this. I felt guilty and suddenly I hated myself so much for hurting her. "But it's all over. Finally it's over. You're back now. This is the best Valentines Day present that I've ever get in my life and I believe in future nothing can replace with it." She started to sob again and she used my shirt to wipe it off.

3 days later is Valentines Day. Luckily enough, I'm able to regain my memories on time. Now, I will give Michiru the most memorable Valentines Day as compensation from me for hurting her all these while, and I will.

She raised her head up and turned her attention to me and she suddenly giggled. "_What's wrong with this girl? Just now she was crying and in an instant she was giggling._" I thought.

"I know what I should buy for you as Valentines Day present." She chuckled.

I looked at her with confused eyes.

"Another new shirt. I have dirtied this one." She pointed her finger to my shirt that soaked wet with her tears.

"It doesn't count. I still have plenty of shirts. I want another thing." I frowned.

"Haha. Let's see….." Michiru put her hand under her chin pretending like she was thinking. I laughed at her cute action. "Well……" Michiru stood up and led me out from the couch, slowly heading the direction to her room. Once the door was locked, she slowly unbuttoned my shirt. "You will get sick with this wet shirt. We should deal with your shirt first then only think what I should get for you for the Valentines Day present."

Michiru's voice was soft. I can smell her scent when she whispered those words to my ears. I looked at her and she was smiling at me seductively. Once she had unbuttoned my shirts, she put her hand on my cheek and caressed it, down to my neck. She lingered her fingers on my neck for a while then slowly she moved her hand down and it rested on my breast. That's the end of it. I carried her up, placed her on her bed and kiss her hungrily. She replied my kiss with the same hunger and in an instant clothes were lying all over the floor. Nothing can be heard except the heavy breathing and moaning sound came out from Michiru's room all night. On the other hand…..

"Fuck them. Can't they keep their voices down." Setsuna stuck her both ears with cotton wools, and covered her whole body including the head with her blanket but still, it doesn't make a good soundproof system.

--

"Lunch?"

"Sorry KaE, today can't. I'm in hurry." Haruka quickly grabbed her bag and leaving KaE behind. KaE sighed. Since Haruka had got her memory backed she always dumped KaE alone to accompany Michiru. "Baka." KaE cursed.

Haruka's POV

I went into the florist shop to collect the flowers that I had reserved earlier. Yes, it was finally the Valentines Day. The day that supposed to be the most memorable day. I smiled when I saw the flowers, and I was still undecided on what time I should present the flowers to Michiru. With another present on my left hand. I chuckled and thanked the florist shop owner and went backed to my car. My next destination was Michiru's violin class. I slipped my hand into my pocket and searched for the car key. As I fished the key out, it slipped out from fingers and dropped on the ground. I stared at the key and stunned for a while. My hands were trembling. My hearts suddenly beating fast. Don't know why I had a very bad feeling. I shook away the thought and bended down to get my key when my phone rang. It was Setsuna.

"Sets, tell Michi I'm coming. Just give me…….."

"Haruka, come to Hospital Takegawa now. At once."

"What had happened?" My voice was weak.

"Michiru's in hospital." Setsuna took a deep breath before continue. "She just met with an accident"

--

Room 513. I drove as fast as the wind. I rushed into the hospital like a madman. Pushing away all the people that blocked my way. They were cursing me for my rudeness but I don't care. There was only 1 thing on my mind. Michiru. I pushed open the door without knocking and stormed to the side of the bed.

"How are you Michi? Everything's ok?" Without waiting for her reply I quickly turned my attention to the doctor who was standing beside Michiru. "How's she doctor?"

"I just have body check up on her. Except some bruises on the left hand and a hit on the head, everything's fine. But…….." The doctor stopped at there.

"What?" I started to felt uneasy then I felt a squeeze on my shoulder. Setsuna's hand was on it. She wasn't smiling. I turned backed to Michiru.

"Michi…how are you feeling right now?" I asked.

Michiru stared at me blankly. She blinked her eyes few times. She looked at Setsuna, then the doctor, then turned backed to me.

"Michi?"

"Who…who are you?" Michiru whispered. My eyes were wide opened and I gasped in horror.

--

"I feel very envy with you Michiru. You look pretty in that wedding dress." Usagi flipped through the wedding album. Michiru just smiled.

"Well, the bridegroom is very handsome too" Ami said.

"Of course. He's one of the most popular guys backed at college. Besides a popular guy, who can match with our Ms Elegant, Kaioh Michiru. Right Michiru?" Minako winked at Michiru. Michiru just brushed off the compliment.

"I wonder what I will look like by the time I get married. Will I look as pretty as Michiru? Will Mamoru look as smart as Seiya?" Usagi's mind started to drift off and her saliva started to drip from her corner of her mouth. She came back to reality instantly when her head was knocked by Rei. Usagi quickly wiped off her saliva and everybody laughed at the whole incident.

Yes. Tomorrow is Michiru's wedding day. All her close friends were gathered at her house for the girls' party. They were laughing happily. Everyone except one. Michiru's eyes were scanning her own room and found 1 was missing. The one that she wanted to see the most. Michiru looked at Setsuna with a questioning eyes. Setsuna just nodded her head and walked out from the room.

Haruka's POV

I turned my head back when I felt someone touch my shoulder.

"You know Michiru doesn't like you smoke." Setsuna frowned.

I smiled weakly then throw the cigarette away, off from the balcony.

"How many times do I have to tell you don't throw……" Setsuna stopped when I turned my head away from her and rested it on the back of my chair, gazing at the sky. She sighed and continued "You better get rid of the cigarette smell fast. Michiru wants to see you."

"Why?" My focus was still on the sky.

"I don't know. She just wants to see you. Don't you want to see her?"

I took a deep breath and sighed. "For the last time you mean?"

"Haruka…"

I ignored Setsuna and slowly walked to Michiru's room. I saw Usagi and the others were gathered at the living room which means Michiru was alone in her room. I stared at the door and stood still. I am not sure, I'm ready to meet her or not. I did not have the courage to knock on the door, to congratulate her. I'm afraid when I saw her I will do something stupid. How stupid will it be, I don't know. I'm too afraid to think. I raised up my hand and prepare to knock, but, soon I dropped it back. I'm still no ready.

"Just go in. She's waiting for you. The last thing that you want to do in your life, is to make her feel sad, right?" Setsuna said who suddenly appeared on my side.

I sighed again and slowly nodded my head. I had hurt her more than enough and I had promised to myself since the day I got back my memories, I won't hurt her anymore. I decided not to knock on the door but straightly pushed open the door. There was Michiru, sitting on a chair near her make-up table. She smiled when she saw me. It was a sincere smile. I took my seat on the bed closest to her.

"Hey, congrats" I gave her a hug and sat backed on the bed. It's hard to get the word 'congrats' out from my mouth.

"Thanks". Silence. Michiru suddenly got near to my neck and sniffed. She frowned.

"You smoke again? I thought you have promise to me that you won't smoke again." She looked angry yet her voice was soft.

"Er…. Just one. No big deal." I rubbed the back of my neck.

"You ok? You look……." Michiru was finding for the suitable word. "……down."

"I'm fine. Really. I'm fine." _No_.

Michiru raised her left eyebrow, not believe with my word. "I was searching for you."

"Oh.. I was at the balcony. To get some fresh air."

"And to smoke too." Michiru narrowed her eyes at me. I gave her a weak smile.

"I'm getting married tomorrow." Michiru whispered. She was talking to herself more than to me. And she didn't sound happy either.

"Yeah… I know." _To a guy whole stole my project, which make me had to re-take my program paper and now who snatch my girlfriend away from me!_ I clenched my fist without realized it. Michiru pulled her hand forward and hold my fists and stared at me. Her eyes were soft. I relaxed my fingers and I looked down. Away from her gaze. Silence again.

Michiru suddenly wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me near, resting her chin on my shoulder.

"What's wrong Michiru?" I asked and was deciding whether I should pushed her away or not.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"What?"

"Thank you for taking care of me in these 5 years. You were there for me when I'm happy. You were there for me when I'm sad. You were there for me when I'm sick. You were there to comfort me when I argued with my boyfriend. You were there for me when I needed help. You went to my every concert when I took music as my career. You accompanied me everyday, backed when I was at hospital. You… you were always there for me. Thank you. Thank you for everything. I can't imagine what will happen to my life if I have to live on without you by my side?" Michiru hugged me tighter.

"Michiru, in future there will be another guy who will always by your side. You won't need me anymore" I tried to fight off my tears when I said this. My anger was building up when the thoughts of letting go Michiru crept into my mind.

I heard some sobbing sound. It was from Michiru. At the moment, I wish I can tell her how much I love her. I wish I can tell her to cancel the marriage and backed to my side. I wish I can touch her now, kiss her, and make love to her. I wish…….

"Ruka…"

My body went straight went she called out my name. The name. And the tone. I recognized it instantly, although it's been 5 years since the last time she called me that name. Only Michiru, who was madly in love with Haruka will call my name with that same tone. Don't know why, my heart was beating fast.

She caressed the back of my hair and whispered "I remember…. I remember……"

Epilogue

Sorry actually there's no epilogue. Not that this story has no ending. Actually I have think of 2 endings. One is happy ending and the other is not a happy ending of course. I prefer to let the readers imagine for themselves the ending. Then they can have any ending that they like. But still if the reviews insist for it...so please...give some reviews.

I never thought I finish it up on Valentines Day.Just a coincidence actually. So take it as a HM Valentines Day story. Enjoy.


	2. Ending

Disclaimer: I did not own any characters from the anime Sailormmon.

I woke up and was breathing heavily not to mention I was sweating too. I quickly turned to my side and saw Michiru was sleeping beside me, peacefully. I let out a sigh of relief. It was a dream after all. That was scary. Michiru lost her memories, and the worst was she was married to my worst nemesis. I quickly shook my thoughts away and look at Michiru. No way Michiru gonna married to that stupid Seiya. I sighed again and wrapped my arms around Michiru's waist, pulling my body closer. I think I woke her up because she suddenly kissed me on the lips and wished me good night then backed to sleep. I smiled to myself and joined Michiru into our own little sweet dream.

THE END.

That's the end of if. Nice or not, ……………………………………………………...I believe if I really put this as an happy ending, all the readers will be cursing me in front of their computer. Hope they didn't trash their computer though. Reality is cruel. Haha. Ok. This ending is just a joke actually. No hard feelings. As the real ending …….……….Please turn to the next page.


	3. Real Ending

Disclaimer: I did not own any characters from the anime Sailormoon.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews though not much. I was still hesitating whether I should post up the ending or not but since I saw the vote for the happy ending is 100 percent, so why not. At first I thought to post the last 2 ending separately, but I afraid I will being cursed to death so I decided to post it up together. And I found the ending is a little bit unlogic, or is it illogic?, but who cares. Fic is not bout logic right? So here is the happy ending.

Haruka's POV

"Hey Haruka, why wake up so early? Getting anxious? I'm the one who getting marry today, not you." Seiya chuckled then headed to kitchen. I glared at him with murderous eyes but he did not see it. My anger was boiling up. At that time I just want to rush into the kitchen and strangled him to death with my own hands. Then I will drove her corpse to the middle of the ocean and push him into the sea to feed the sharks. Oh, how I wish I could do that. I shook my head and prepared to retreat backed to my room when I heard Seiya called my name.

"Hey Ruka. Today you will wear that white tux. I will wear the black one." He pointed her finger on the couch where a white tux was laid on it.

"Firstly, I warn you. Don't ever ever call me with that nick. Otherwise you will regret for it."My voice was stern and cold. "Secondly, why I should wear the white tux? Like you say, you are the one who get marry today. Not me." I growled under my own breath.

"I know. I know. But this is Mi-chi-ru's idea" Seiya purposely dragging the Michiru's name when he pronounced it because he knew only Michiru can make me be an obedient girl. "Mi-chi-ru said she wants something special on her wedding day. So she will wear a black wedding gown today instead of traditional white. And of course I will wear a black tux to suits her, right? And, she insists you to wear the white tux." Seiya grinned devilishly.

I grabbed the white tux at once and stormed backed to my room, the guest room at Seiya's house. Not that because Michiru's name was successful in threatening me, it just that if I continued to stay at the living room with Seiya, I don't know what will happen to him, caused by me of course. While on my way backed to my room, I cursed to myself why I had to spend overnight at Seiya's house.

_Flashback_

_I don't know what had happened. Few seconds ago Michiru was hugging me, and few seconds later, Michiru pushed me out of her room, leaving me in confused state. I was speechless._

_Setsuna tapped on my shoulder. "You will spend your night at Seiya's house."_

_I quickly turned backed. "What?!"_

"_It's the rules. Girls will stay at here while guys will stay at Seiya's house. Even Mamoru will spend the night at there."_

"_But I'm different. I'm…..I'm…….a girl.." I lowered my voice on the last word. Setsuna laughed._

"_Well…it was Michiru's idea….and she chooses you to stay at Seiya's house." I can't believe with what I just heard._

_End of Flashback_

"It's Michiru's idea again. Damm." I closed the door loud enough to wake everybody up and I didn't care bout it. I heard Seiya was cursing at me from the living room and he mumbled something bout I should get ready in half an hour time. Well, I dragged my time long enough to make Seiya lost his patience and banged on my door, cursing me hard again. When I got ready, I opened the door and found Seiya's face was red with anger. I smirked at him and pushed him away from my way. "Morning Mamoru-san." I greeted Mamoru when I saw him sitting at the living room and he greeted me back.

Seiya grabbed my hand and pushed me on to the couch. Then he threw a small red box to me. "Take it with you. It's the wedding ring. Michiru wanted you to be our ring bearer. Now if you are ready, please don't waste my time and get in to the car, NOW." After Seiya had finished his sentence, he stormed to the main door and stopped. He turned back, looked at me and said, "If not because of Michiru, I will kick your ass out of my face now." He went out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The journey to the church was unexpectedly calm. Seiya and I surprisingly didn't spat at each other. I clutched at the ring box tightly, wishing I will be the one who will wear the ring on Michiru's finger later. I rested my head back on the seat and closed my eyes. After today, will be the day, I officially got myself out from Michiru's life. At last, I'm defeated. The always champion is defeated. Not to Seiya, but to God.

Once I reached the church, I enquired for Michiru's whereabout from Setsuna. But what I got was harsh words from Seiya.

"Hey, I'm the bridegroom. Who do you think you are? Remember, later when Michiru and I walk in from the main door, that main door," Seiya was pointing his finger to the main door like giving an example to a little child what main door is, "you stand on that spot" and now he was pointing to the spot in front of the priest's counter, "and get prepare with the ring. Understand?" Without waiting for my answer he walked away. I watched him walked away with a blank expression. My mood was so down. I even don't have the energy to get angry. Setsuna gave me a hug to comfort me.

I dragged myself to the first bench and dropped myself on it. Head tilted back and my legs were stretched out. I closed my eyes. Thinking something and thinking nothing. Wanted to search for some memories, and wanted to forget some memories. I kept myself into my own world and totally ignore the outside world. The church was empty at first and soon people were coming in. I didn't realize people were started to fill in and they didn't seem want to bother me either. My eyes lids now were half opened. I heard sounds. Giggling, laughing, footsteps, talking and crying. Yes, crying. I can hear my heart was crying. I just wanted the wedding ceremony to end as fast as possible. If they all still wanted to see me alive.

The main door was slowly opened and creating some creaking sound. Then there we silence. I felt someone kicked on my leg. No response. Twice. Still no response. Third time. Then I heard someone whispered to me.

"You better wake up and get into position now, before I get your collar and forced you to be a good boy." Setsuna warned at my ear.

I growled silently in displeasure, reluctantly stood up and wait at the position pointed by Seiya earlier. I stretched my hands upward like I was just wake up from a sleep, shook my head to clear my mind then turn backed and wow, I think I just saw the most beautiful girl in my life. Michiru, in her wedding gown, hand clinging on Seiya's arm was walking towards me. Michru's beauty had almost blinded my eyes for I can't see anything or hear anything except her. She was smiling sweetly and she looked happy. Very very happy. Her smiles had always enlightened my heart but this time it's killing me. I think she's really happy to be able to get marry to Seiya. I turned my head to face the hanging Jesus and sighed. "Dear Jesus, can you teach me how you can forgive Judas even though he betrayed you?" I whispered under my own breath. Yes. I felt like I was being betrayed.

They stopped at my left side. My expression was cold. I did not look at them. Still fixing my eyes on the hanging Jesus. Someone came in through the side door. Must be the priest. I ignored 'him' also.

"Morning ladies and gentleman." It was a lady's voice.

My eyes shifted down when I heard the feminine voice and my eyeballs almost jumped out when I saw her. It was Hino Rei. She winked at me.

"_What the hell is she doing at here?_" I thought.

"Ladies and gentleman. Welcome to the wedding party in between Michiru Kaioh and ……….Well, as you all can see here, standing in front of us is a very lovely couple, who, are in love with each other deeply. We have witness it ourselves, how they had gone through ups and downs together, always be there for each other when anyone of them needs it, supporting each other, comforting each other, loving……"

Someone cleared her throat. It was Mizuno Ami. Then Makoto whispered," Rei, cut it short. What are you babbling over there?" Makoto tried her best to keep her voice down but it still can be heard by me. I was confused with everything happening at here.

"Ok. Ok. Let's get to the point." Rei cleared her throat. "Well. Will you promise you will love, honor and cherish Michiru forever? Will you promise to be faithful and loving? Will you promise to go through, in health and sad times together? Will you, Tenoh Haruka take Michiru Kaioh as your only wife in this life?" Rei was smiling at me.

I stared at Rei in disbelieved. My mouth had opened forming an 'O' shape but no sound came out from my mouth. I looked at my left side and found Seiya was missing. It was only Michiru. Smiling lovely at me. "_Where is that bastard Seiya_" I cocked my head to left and right searching for Seiya and there he was at the last row kissing a girl. "_What is he_ _doing at there?!_" He's going to marry Michiru and now he messed up with another girl in front of Michiru and worst, me. Half of my mind was boiling hot and half of my mind sensed something's wrong. Now only I realized, there was something wrong with the whole scene. Michiru was wearing a white wedding gown and not black, claimed by Seiya. Why I didn't see both Michiru's parents and Seiya's parents on this important day. And the crowd. It was either my or Michiru's friends. Even KaE, my best buddy, who had migrate to England had appeared at the curch today, giggling stupidly at me. I didn't see any Seiya's good buddies at here. What was happening over here?

"Haruka…Haruka…." Rei was calling me. "Everybody's waiting for your answer."

I looked at the crowd again. There was only silence. Yes, all eyes were on me, waiting for my answer.

"Ruka…". The same angel voice from Michiru again. I turned at her with my still confused eyes. Someone squeezed my shoulder lightly.

"If you keep on in silence or hear a 'NO' answer from you, I will kill you right at here, stupid blond" Low, threatening voice from Setsuna.

"But...Well…. What…what is hap..happening….."I stammered.

Setsuna stepped on my foot with her high heels. She closed my mouth with her hand, avoiding me shouting out in pain.

"It's 'I DO', stupid blond." Setsuna glared at me with murderous eyes.

"Ok. Ok. I do. I do." I gritted my teeth to endure with the pain.

"Ok next. Kaioh Michiru, will you promise to……."

"I do." Michiru quickly answered without waiting for Rei to finish her question.

"That was fast". Rei grinned.

Michiru realized her faux pas and blushed at her own anxiousness.

"Now, the rings."

I was still frowning in pain and did not hear what Rei had just said. Then Setsuna grabbed my collar, pulled me near to her face and once again eyed at me with killing eyes.

"Stupid blond, didn't you hear what Rei had said just now. The ring. Get the ring out and wear it on Michiru fingers. I warned you, you better do it now."

Setsuna did successful in scaring me. I quickly get the ring box from my pocket, get the ring out and weared it on Michiru's finger. Surprisingly, Michiru got a ring in her hand too and she put the ring on my finger. I was dumbfounded.

"Now I may pronounce you two as ……as……" Rei scratched her own head and mumbled "What should I say? Husband and wife? Wife and wife? Husband..no..no.. wife…no ….no husband……."

"Rei, husband and wife" Minako shouted out. Everyone in the church laughed.

"Ok. Now I pronounce you two as husband and wife. Haruka, you may kiss the bride"

"Huh?" Still confused. But it didn't matter. Michiru had lurched to my side, wrapped her arms round my neck and kissed me passionately. The kiss brought my sense back. I hugged her tightly, replied her kiss. The crowd was cheering.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stared at the ceiling unable to sleep. I pinched my own cheek and yelped in pain. So, I wasn't dreaming. But why? What had happened? Michiru came out from the bathroom and sat beside me. She tapped on my head when I ignore her presence.

"Still confuse?" She smiled.

I sat upright. "I still can't figure out what had happened."

"Do you know what day is it?"

I shook my head. "Our wedding day that I don't have any knowledge bout it?"

She laughed. "I'm sure you won't remember. Today is Valentines Day."

I slapped on my own forehead. "Yeah…I really had forgotten bout it. Since the day you lost your memories."

"Now we are even."

"What do you mean?" I arched my eyebrow.

She got near to me and rested her hair on my shoulder. "Well, you gave me an unforgettable Valentines Day present before, and now I'm giving you one back."

I chuckled. "It's really unforgettable. But when did you get your memories back?"

Michiru grinned. "Secret…"

"It's unfair. You knew when I ……."

Michiru pinned me on the bed and kissed me wildly. And of course I didn't stop her. After a while she pulled back and stared deeply into my eyes. "Does it matter?" she asked.

"It doesn't, honey. It doesn't." I pulled her back for more kisses. She licked my ear and whispered seductively, "Setsuna said she will overnight at her friend's house tonight because she said she sure will have a sleepless night at here due to bad soundproof system."

"Well, I guess she's right" I grinned wolfishly.

5 years I'm separated from Michiru. Now I'm reunited with her. How wild wills the night goes?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at Haruka's working place...

"Are you Ok Haruka? Your fingers are trembling and you keep on rubbing your neck." My manager asked me with a worried voice.

"Oh..Nothing. Just…ermm…well….overwork." I turned away and pretending to concentrate on the monitor, not to let my manager saw my reddened face.

"Overwork?" He sounded curious.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at Michiru's house...

"Michiru, you sprained your waist?" Setsuna asked when she saw Michiru on and off rubbing the back of her waist.

"Oh.. Nothing…just…errmm….lie too much on the bed, sleeping….I'll have my violin practiced now." Michiru quickly find an excuse to retreat to music room.

"Too much sleeping?" Setsuna eyed at Michiru suspiciously.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok. Please reviews. Once I finished with my story at Strawberry Panic, I will write a long HM fic. If possible I hope to write both fics at the same time. Until then cya.


End file.
